Fright
by DisappearingEchoes
Summary: A one-shot horror story. Read to find out what it's about.


**Hey~ This is my first attempt on a ghost story, so please excuse it if it isn't what you expected it to be. Do give it a chance, though. Happy reading~! **

**Do excuse my grammar mistakes, too.**

* * *

**You can also find this story at: **

**Wattpad- www . wattpad story / 24258839 - fright  
deviantArt- yukidorcell . deviantart art / Fright - 486308971  
(Remove all the space)**

* * *

**_1_**

The clock chimed twice in the dead silence of the school dorm.

"AAH!" A shrill cry accompanied by the running footsteps of a child broke the silence.

Layla tensed up, shocked. "Did you hear that?" Jase sighed softly, looking up from the book she was reading. "These things happen sometimes."

Layla paled ten-fold. "Things?"

"You 'll know soon enough." Jase shrugged, putting her book down.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _

All of a sudden, the room door was roughly knocked by someone, scaring Layla. "Teacher! Teacher!" An obviously scared voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Jase calmly went over to open the door. Layla's curiosity got the best out of her. She had lowered her book and glanced over to the door. At the door stood a girl around the age of ten, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she gasped for air. "Teacher! There's a ghost!"

Layla's eyes went wide. "A ghost?"

Jase kneeled down to the eye level of the girl, comforting her. "It's alright. Teacher is here. There's no need to be scared."

"I'm scared! Just now in the toilet, there was a w-woman in the mirror smiling at me...!" The frightened girl continued, rubbing at her red, teary eyes.

Jase nodded her head slightly. "Teacher will accompany you back to your room, okay?" The little girl had refused at first, but after a few persuasions and comforting words, she agreed. "Follow us." Jase whispered to Layla.

* * *

_**2**_

The fuse of the light of the corridor had already burnt out. So Jase used a torch-light to shine on the ground as they walked in silence, minus the sniffling sounds coming from the girl. Halfway through their journey back to the room, the girl turned around and said, "Teacher, I want to use the toilet."

"Okay." Jase nodded. They walked straight to the end of the corridor.

When they reached the toilet, the girl reached up to turn on the lights of the toilet stall. "Wait for me, teacher."

Jase gave a reassuring smile. "We will."

The girl pushed open the door and went in. Though only closing the door until half-way.

Layla mused out loud. "She must be very scared." Jase did not respond. After a few seconds, Jase reached over and turned off the lights.

"What are you doing?!" Layla exclaimed, expecting the girl to scream, but nothing came.

"We can go back already." Jase said, as if it was a matter of fact.

Hearing what Jase said, Layla's hair stood on end. She quickly pushed open the door and flipped the lights on.

Only to find it empty.

"H-How can this be...?" Layla stuttered, putting a hand over her heart. Jase turned off the lights again. "Let's talk about this when we are back into our room."

In the dark, Layla saw Jase move her left hand a little, as if trying to avoid something. She shuddered.

* * *

**_3_**

The minute they were back in their room, Layla spoke up. "Who was that girl?"

Jase brewed a pot of tea for the both of them and sat down. "I don't know her. Like you, I was really scared when I encountered her for the first time. She will keep coming. Every time repeating the same events. At midnight, she would come finding a teacher because she saw a ghost in the toilet, the teacher would bring her back to the room. Then half-way through, she would request to go to the toilet. And after she goes in, she never comes back out..."

Layla was a little shaken up. "What happened in the toilet that time? Why did she die? Did the teacher who accompanied her not wait for her and went off just like that?"

Jase looked at Layla in silence for a few seconds. "I heard that the teacher waited for quite a long time. Seeing that the girl did not come out, she called the girl, but there was no reply. So the teacher opened the door. Just to find that the girl was already dead. Not even experts found out the reason the girl died. What do you think happened?"

Layla shivered. "Can we ignore her when she knocks the door?"

"She will keep knocking on the door until you open the door. So if you do not wish to scare the other students, it's better to solve the problem quickly. She's not the only one who died in this dorm, there are others." Jase replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Others?"

Jase nodded. "You will encounter them." Jase gave a light pat on her fellow co-worker's back. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Look at me, I've been working here longer than you and I'm still fine. All you have to do is face them calmly, don't panic or freak out."

Layla made a mental note to continue searching for another job.

* * *

**_4_**

By the end of the month, around ten o' clock at night, Jase made an announcement to Layla. "This night is the last night I'm going to be with you. I was supposed to stop working last month."

"Why did you say anything about this until now?" Layla asked, shocked. "I didn't want to affect you and the students." Jase answered simply.

Layla didn't like the idea of herself dealing with all the 'events' happening in the school' dorm, it made her quite unsettled.

Jase smiled. "Looking at you, are you scared or unwilling to let me go?" Layla sighed. "A little of both."

"Within this week, all that you're supposed to encounter, you already have. And I guess you already know how to deal with them, except for _that_ case." Jase started.

"What case?" Layla frowned.

Jase continued. "I heard this from my senior, I however have never encountered it before. The warning I got was never to follow sleep-walking students walk around the dorm."

"There are no sleep-walking students here." Layla pointed out.

"Yeah." Jase nodded. "There's why there were no problems regarding that. Just remember that warning."

* * *

**_5 _**

"Wait for me, teacher."

Layla smiled. "I will." A few seconds later, she turned off the lights and started back to her room.

She suddenly felt a gust of chilling wind. She shivered, quickening in her pace.

"Teacher." A voice of a child sounded behind her.

A case like this had never happened before, Layla dropped her torch-light in shock. The torch-light fell to the ground with a light thud, followed by the sound of the batteries rolling out. She immediately bent down to feel for it.

"Teacher." The voice sounded again, sounding even closer even though there weren't any sounds of someone's footsteps like there should have been.

This wasn't the voice of a student. Her heart was racing as she reached for the wall. Wanting to feel her way back to her room. Deciding not to respond to the voice.

"Teacher." The 'person' kept saying it, getting closer and closer.

Layla's legs were feeling really weak, she couldn't stand up properly. With shaky legs, she stood up and felt her way back to her room. She had no idea how long would it take for her to finally reach her room this night. She was so frightened that her mind couldn't function properly. By the time her mind registered to her surroundings, she realised that not only there was a voice behind her, there were also little sounds of footsteps walking in her direction.

The journey back to her room was indeed going to be a long long one.

* * *

**_6_**

Ending the interview, the principal asked. "Okay then. You'll start working by the next two weeks. Any questions?"

The new teacher looked up in thought for a little. "I heard there are quite some numbers of ghosts in the dorm. It's spreading like wild-fire on the social media. I recently heard that there is a female ghost who is clinging to the wall, wandering through the halls. Is it true?"

The principal tensed up. "...If it's real, are you scared?"

The teacher gave a smile. "No. Seeing ghosts are like a part of my everyday life."

"That's good. When you encounter them, comfort them. They are just ghosts who were trapped in the dark and were scared to their deaths in their previous lives."

"They?" The new teacher raised an eyebrow.

The headmaster nodded. "Yes, they."

* * *

**Please do leave a review, I accept criticisms, and please do tell me how I can improve. Thanks.**


End file.
